Under Lake Laogai
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Under Lake Laogai, Long Feng reigns supreme...
1. Chapter 1

_**Under Lake Laogai**_

This story was originally planned as a twosome, and ended up being a threesome… which is even better when you consider who's involved. Avatar and its characters do not belong to me and I make no profit and claim no ownership to the characters within.

This story deviates from the original plot of Crossroads of Destiny just a bit. Azula has been taken into custody and is now prisoner in Ba Sing Se, and Long Feng has control of his Dai Li, rather than the Princess. This story grew from a conversation and eventually a rp with my love and dearest friend, Raine Kain, and I expanded on it and modified it, making the masterpiece you see before you.

A moonlight walk was lovely to Katara of the Water Tribe, and it was nice to walk in the pleasant neighborhood of the Upper Ring. She knew she was being watched by the Dai Li – all of them were – but she ignored them, thinking that since she was not doing anything wrong, she would not have to worry. Thus far, all of them had kept their noses clean as they worked on locating Appa, and gaining an audience with the Earth King.

She stopped by the small pond that sat hear the house she was staying in. She was almost done with her walk and was now on her way back home. It was rather late… but the Upper Ring was free of criminals due to the strict monitoring of the Dai Li.

Before she could make the final turn down the path to her house, gloves of rock had muffled her mouth so she could not scream, and she had been yanked into the shadows, and then the earth. There was only blackness for a good while, and her heart pounded. Even though she understood Bending very well, it still impressed her how something so solid as the Earth itself could be so easily bent to man's will at times.

She was certain she passed out for a short while, for the blackness that had overtaken her had startled her so much. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in dark – but not black – surroundings, illuminated by an eerie green glow. The air was damp, and there were several puddles of water on the floor, as well as the soft sound of dripping from somewhere behind her. She blinked several times, groaning softly as she took her bearings. And realized she was bound.

Her arms were spread out, almost like wings, with her hands covered in stone so she could not Bend at all. Her feet were unbound, and were planted comfortably on the ground. The slab of earth she was bound to was tilted back just slightly.

In front of her at a distance were several Dai Li, their hands behind their backs, their eyes hidden under their wide-brimmed hats. There was only one place she could be. Under Lake Laogai. The dampness, the eerie green glow, the Dai Li… What was she doing here? Had the others been kidnapped as well?

She demanded to know what was going on, her eyes glinting angrily as she twisted against her binds, but the Dai Li refused to answer. They stood like statues, unmoving, seemingly unthinking, as if they really were nothing more than automatons. How long had she been down here? How long was she to be held prisoner?

As if in response to her mental questions, the wall slid open to reveal the hated countenance of Long Feng as he slid into the cavernous room. She arched off the slab, renewing her struggles as he approached. He had an eerie appearance due to the darkness of the chamber and the sparse green lighting, and looked almost like a wraith that had emerged from the shadowy depths of the earth.

The Grand Advisor of Ba Sing Se entered the chilly room with a small smirk eager to have fun with his prisoner. As he came within better view of the girl, his smirk grew to a smile full of confidence and slickness.

"Well, Katara… It is indeed a wonderful thing that you could find time to join me here." he said, walking around the slab she was bound too. His eyes roved along her form, hidden as it was by the blue clothing that marked her as Water Tribe.

"What am I even doing down here? I have done nothing wrong. We've kept quiet about the War, as you've asked us to. I was merely taking a walk! Why am I being held?" Katara protested, wiggling against her bonds, trying to lift off the slab as she stared at him murderously. He loved the fire in her eyes. She was like no other woman he had ever seen and he was eager to have her. The Dai Li stood like statues, and Katara continued glaring at him as he came around to stand in front of her, his hands folded behind his back neatly. She did not like the way he stared at her.

"Why?" Long Feng asked as he gazed at her, his pale gray-green eyes locking with her bright blue ones, "Because when things come to pass, it is best you remain where it is… _safe_." He approached her, looking down at her as he stood there barely a half a meter from her, both hands now folded in the sleeve of his robes against his stomach. His fingers twitched to touch the girl albeit with much less clothing on her lithe frame.

She became even more panicked, and he noted her minute reactions – the sharp intake of breath, the intent gaze.

"No... I am safe with my friends. With the Avatar. Not you. You spread lies." she stated defiantly, looking lovely as she struggled against her bonds. She absolutely hated that line. It's safe, it's safe, it's safe… it was something she had heard one too many times from the Joo Dee.

"Lies?" Long Feng asked, giving what seemed to be a caring and understanding smile, "I merely state facts and opinions, it is those who refuse to listen that call those words lies."

He removed his hands from his sleeves, reaching out to caress Katara's dark cheek, her flesh smooth and warm and soft beneath his fingers. Such a lovely feeling.

"And believe me, the events that are about to happen…" his fingers trailed down her neck softly, "you are safe if you are in the midst of what shall happen."

"What... what is going to happen?" Katara whispered, her heart pounding. What was going to happen to the Avatar? He was needed to stop the Fire Nation, or Bai Sing Se would fall under the Fire Nation invasion! Was this man delusional with his_'It's safe here in Bai Sing Se'_ line? He knew of the War, yet he tried to deny it, even going so far as to keep the King ignorant!

"You're crazy! With the Fire Nation around, nothing's safe! You have to help the Avatar, not stop him!"

He chuckled softly, letting his hand roam over her shoulder, down her chest to cup a breast as he continued to speak in a calm and smooth tone.

"We are not going to 'stop' the Avatar; unless he tries to stop us." Long Feng gave a dangerous smile, "As for what is about to happen? You will know soon enough."

She looked down at the hand that was cupping her breast, and ice crept down her spine. Even so, she remained calm, knowing that he would not react to shouting or panic, especially since she was so bound and helpless.

"The Fire Nation will take over Ba Sing Se. You saw the drill. You can't lie to your people and tell them that it's safe here." she stated, and was unable to stop from crying out when he squeezed her breast.

"That is why we need the Avatar." the Earthbender commented, massaging her breast through the cloth, then he lid his hand down to her waist, and started to untie her sash, "And you. You will guarantee the Avatar defends Bai Sing Se. He will have no choice but to protect the city, since you are somewhere within its walls."

Long Feng gave a confident chuckle as he opened her tunic, exposing her. The gaze he gave her was appreciative. She felt her stomach sink at his comment. He truly was a brilliant man, to have this scheme. It did relieve her to know he wouldn't hurt the Avatar, but still.

"So, is that all I am to you Long Feng? A pawn? Just like everyone else, including your Dai Li? Is this all some game to you?" she asked, twisting around as he started to remove her breast bindings as well, his fingers hooking into the thick linen wrap.

"A pawn, and much more." was his response as he undid her bindings, admiring her small and supple breasts. He tossed aside the cloth, letting his hands roam her exposed skin, and cupping her breasts, one in each hand.

"We are all pawns, pawns to what we desire the most."

He leaned down without warning, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it firmly. She cried out and arched as he sucked on the chocolate-colored nub. The Dai Li remained silent, ever unmoving, and it unnerved her to have such an audience.

"We're being watched." she stated, wondering if he even cared about this as he relished her breasts, toying with her mounds and nipples. Such a delightful creature she was, strong and beautiful and intelligent, like no other woman he had ever seen, and she stirred his desire in a way that not even the most well-trained concubine had been able to. There was something… unbreakable within her, a tenacity not too unlike his own, that had enabled him to rise from poverty through sheer intelligence and determination, to the most powerful man in Ba Sing Se.

He continued to massage her breasts with his hand for several long moments, savoring the warm, mocha-colored flesh before pulling back. There was a noticeable flush on her cheeks, and he smirked down at her before blowing air over her breast, the trail of saliva he had left making the exhalation feel much colder than it really was.

"Exciting isn't it?" he asked with a leer as he glanced up at her, "Or perhaps you would like them to join in? If you would rather them do that than watch…"

A soft gasp escaped her lips at the mere idea of a group of men taking her before he licked her other breast. For a brief moment, that thought actually filled her with a shameful surge of arousal. To be taken by all of them... there seemed to be about a dozen or so men, and she could not help but wonder what such a experience would be like.

"But I merely jest. You're here for my pleasure." Long Feng murmured before he dipped his head down, nibbling on her nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"No! Take me back to the Avatar, now! I refuse to be part of this!"

He ignored her for a moment as he suckled her breast much like a child would and clearly enjoying himself. His hand made its way lower, loosening the drawstring that held her pants up. Her struggles did not deter him as he tugged down her underwear, and in no time her bottom was gloriously bare, her socks and boots also discarded to make it easier to slide off her pants. Soon she was exposed in all her glory. The only reason her robe was still on was because her hands were bound to the slab, but at this point it covered nothing and she blushed as his eyes roved along her body.

One of the Dai Li came forth, and before Katara could panic or think he was going to be part of the 'show', he merely took her clothing and took a step back. Long Feng nodded before the man tossed it to the floor and let the earth devour it. Then he was back in line, as if he had never moved.

"What the... why did you do that!" she cried out, looking at the spot in the stone where her clothing had once been before staring at the man accusingly. Was Long Feng going to take her in front of these men, or would that be a private amusement when it came to that point? Why was he humiliating her in front of these men? She felt her eyes cloud with tears, and she turned her face away in shame, whimpering softly as she felt eyes on her naked form, roving over her hungrily.

Long Feng moved lower, his hands sliding along Katara's body, his mouth trailing down the valley between her breasts. He paused a moment, making a few moves with a hand. Suddenly, Katara found herself spread-eagled by bonds that had formed around her ankles, her most intimate part exposed to the leader of her captors. He stared down at her intimate areas for several moments before taking note of the tears on her cheeks. With a surprisingly genteel manner, he reached up with a hand to gently wipe away her tears.

"Fear not, I promise you will enjoy what I bestow upon you, my Waterbender."

**(this part has been cut out in accordance with Fanfiction Net's no-smut policy. Full version can be found through a link in my profile.)**

He quickly pulled up his pants and straightened his robes before glancing around at the Dai Li who had remained impassive during the show. Smirking, Long Feng shook his head, using his sleeve to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Let me go now?" Katara whispered, slumping against the bonds on her arms as he smoothed his robes with a few swipes of his hand, looking as proper and clean as he did before but for the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Because she was almost upright, she felt his seed leak out a little, sliding along her inner lips and down the insides of her thighs. She blushed, knowing that with Long Feng no longer in front of her, she was exposed again to the Dai Li.

"No…" Long Feng responded with a gentle shake of his head, smiling slightly as he looked at her. She was defeated for the moment, but he knew that she would soon have that spirit back, which was good. He had no desire for her to be a brainless servant, like the Joo Dee. He had taken Joo Dee in the past, all of them happy to obey his commands, but sex with them had been empty and mechanical.

"As I said, the things about to transpire, it is best you remain here." he explained before he turned away, and with a glance, the Dai Li knew what he wanted. Looking over his shoulder at Katara he left her with a reassurance.

"I believe I have pressing business to attend to, but you will not be left alone here." Suddenly his smirk was more sinister, "Nor will you remain in this predicament alone much longer." There was a dangerous promise to his tone, and it made her shiver, thoughts of Toph, Sokka or Aang being a prisoner crossing her mind.

"Are... you just going to leave me bound on this slab?" she asked tremulously. It was cool and damp down here and she knew that once she cooled down, she would be cold. And hungry. She whined a little in obvious discomfort, squirming against the slab as she looked up at him pleadingly.

"For a short time, I fear so." Long Feng murmured, seeming almost sorrowful about it; then with a nod to one of the Dai Li, he turned his attention back to Katara, "You will be let down from the slab sooner than you think. Food brought to you shortly, and some amount of warmth. It is chilly in here, and I wouldn't want you to not enjoy your stay at Lake Laogai."

The Dai Li that he had nodded to had left during his short conversation with the Waterbender, and returned with something in his hands. It was a soft dark green robe, not too different from the ones that the Dai Li wore. Long Feng took it from him and approached the Waterbender with it. Both of her hands were released momentarily, one and then the other, to remove her blue robe and put the green one on her. The material was thicker, and Katara found herself grateful for this small comfort.

"Do not be afraid. You are safe."

"What's going to happen?" she asked tremulously, as he closed the robe and fastened the buttons so that she remained warm and covered.

"You'll see in due time. I advise you to get some rest." His hand reached out to caress her cheek before he tucked his hands into his sleeves, folding them neatly in front of him.

Not that she had much choice there, as her hands were bound again. The slab was now angled further back, taking some weight off her feet. The robe did provide her with an amount of comfort, and she whimpered as she looked around at the Dai Li who remained. Where was Long Feng going? Did he have a habit of taking female prisoners down here and having his way with them? She couldn't help but wonder about Azula and her friends, had they suffered a similar fate? Would she ever know?

Out in the hall, once Katara was out of earshot, Long Feng spoke as he and the Dai Li stormed to their objective.

"It is time. Ensure that the others are aware that they are to strike within the hour. On my signal."

Most of the Dai Li nodded, disappearing to obey his orders. He continued on his way to his destination.

To Be Continued

If you enjoyed this story, make sure to drop a review:3 This was so much damned fun to write…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Under Lake Laogai**_

Chaprter 2

Well, here we go! MOAR fun with Long Feng! This time, a new player is involved, for what promises to be a fun-filled threesome for all.

I am considering contunuing Desire, but am not quite sure what to do next. Should Azula become part of the story? What should Zhao do with Katara? I'm always open for feedback!

The Earth King was smiling as he watched his bear play. It was amazing the way Bosco could wheel around on the unicycle, when a good number of humans were not even capable of this feat! He clapped, so much like a child at the circus. Things had been awfully quiet lately; and with things settling down now after all the excitement, Kuei could relax.

Still, he missed the company of the Avatar and the Water Tribesman Sokka, who were gone on a mission. Katara was taking a walk to get some fresh air, though she had been gone a long while. Azula was in prison, and Long Feng would deal with her. He wondered what he should order as the Princess' punishment.

He lost himself in thought for a while, contemplating all that had happened. He felt that there was something missing, something he was missing in all of this. Perhaps it was important, perhaps not.

Soon, Long Feng entered the throne room, and Kuei perked up as he was broken from his morbid thoughts.

"Long Feng!" The Earth King was smiling as he saw Long Feng, finally there wassomeone to talk to! Bosco was a good companion, but he could not speak, and responded with mere growls or grunts.

"What brings you here at this hour?"

Long Feng smirked, not bowing. The Earth King had no idea what was about to happen. But then, this man was little more than a boy. He was weak and spoiled, content to enjoy the spoils of his position and his birthright, without really taking on any of the responsibility. His father had died when Kuei was but four years of age, so the regency that was headed by Long Feng held the real power. It fell to the Generals to keep Ba Sing Se safe by taking care of the military, and The Grand Advisor himself kept the city safe by running things within it and convincing the people that things were safe. Kuei was a silly, pampered child, playing with his bear, with his concubines, with his gardens, and what not. This boy was not worthy to be King – it was time to start a new dynasty. The line of Earth Kings had become weaker with each generation, as was the eventual fate of most dynasties.

Kuei's fascination with the bear irritated Long Feng. It was not that he disliked animals, but sometimes people could be so... silly with their pets – dressing them in clothes, teaching them tricks, and what not. He found that stupid and a waste of time, and seeing Bosco on a unicycle, and the Earth King clapping like a child, made him want to vomit. But on the other hand, it was due to the fact that Kuei was pampered and unconcerned with the true affairs of state that made him so easy to manipulate.

"Arrest him." Long Feng stated firmly. The Dai Li started forward. The King's eyes went wide with surprise and shock, and he stood up.

"Long Feng, what is this meaning of this joke?" He looked around as the Dai Li came to a stop a few feet away from him.

"This not funny, Long Feng!"

"What is not funny is your ignorance You have been nothing but an icon, sitting on the throne." Long Feng let his contempt for the Earth King slip into his voice, "You have done nothing to truly rule Ba Sing Se. You merely sit on the throne, enjoying the title of King; but you have never once acted like a king. It is time for you to acknowledge real power... Kuei."

Kuei had not been called that since before his father's death. When he had been put on the throne, that old name had been tossed aside, and he had always been referred to in royal titles. Very few if any people around here knew that Kuei had once been his name, including Long Feng himself – a mere advisor at the time of the fifty-first Earth King's death.

All it had taken during the chaos after the – very – old King's death, was a few skillful maneuvers to displace the old Grand Advisor and get himself placed at the head of the Regency – a impressive feat for a man of no royal blood who had barely reached his twenty-fifth year.

The Earth King's eyes widened in surprise – but with a frown, he attempted to act. He had never been a good Bender, and was able to manage a few things... though nowhere near the proficiency of Long Feng himself or the fearsome Dai Li. After all, what need did he have to be a Master Earthbender when he was King of Ba Sing Se? Now, he was desperately wishing he had tried as hard in his Bending lessons as he had in his academic ones.

He was barely fast enough to bring up stone walls around himself, wincing as he heard the stone gauntlets hit the rock. He then turned to flee, knowing he could never beat Long Feng and a group of Dai Li. Tears stung his eyes at the thought of the one person he thought he could trust betraying him. Behind him he heard his bear roar, and he paused, looking back to see several of Long Feng's men surround the animal.

Now he was torn between fleeing and saving his best friend.

Long Feng simply smirked, his hands behind his back. He had anticipated Kuei trying to escape, and had posted Dai Li in all hallways leading to the throne room. He really wasn't concerned at all, and Kuei's Earthbending was... amateurish at best, compared to his own skills. He glanced over at Bosco coolly, seeing the bear grunt and whine in confusion. Soon as he could, he would have these stupid clothes removed off the bear, and let him loose in the gardens or such. He could also torment Kuei by threatening to abuse the bear.

Kuei glared at Long Feng, a hurt expression gracing his smooth features. Behind him the Dai Li launched their earth gauntlets, securing their King, but he didn't try to fight.

"Long Feng, please leave Bosco alone." He glanced at his bear who was also captured, then bowed his head. The timid King was alone now, and he knew it. The Dai Li came up next to him, then marched him to Long Feng. Kuei raised his eyes to look at his former friend. He told himself not to cry, though his eyes did shimmer, his expression hurt and confused and innocent.

"I thought…. I thought you were my friend, Long Feng…"

Long Feng simply stared down at him calmly.

"I was your advisor and in many ways, your caretaker. I have stood by long enough as you pampered yourself, not wanting to take on any responsibility. You're a spoiled child. You had plenty of chances to grow, to mature. But all you want to do is play. You're not worthy of the crown." he said acidly, the words stabbing into Kuei like the sharpest of swords.

The young King could not look at Long Feng, trembling as his legs gave out and sat down on the floor, head bowed, defeated. And he knew he was defeated, as he couldn't do much. He was no warrior, barely even an Earthbender; and he knew that Long Feng's words were true. He suddenly couldn't find the strength to fight back.

The Dai Li were kind enough to haul the former king to his feet. At a motion from Long Feng, the Dai Li dragged him off, and Kuei seemed to wake up from his daze.

"Stop this at once! Where do you think you are taking me? Release me!"

These orders were not obeyed, and as he struggled, the Dai Li tightened their grip on their former king.

"Down to the bowels of the earth... where I reigned supreme, and still do." Long Feng replied, his lips twisting as he thought of a way that he could play with the King. And perhaps his lovely Waterbender would enjoy the show as well.

Kuei struggled as he was dragged away, his hat getting knocked off in the process. It wasn't long until the Dai Li had him below Lake Laogai, and dragging the terrified young man down to a room. He was thrown rudely into metal-lined cell. His once pristine robes were now dirtied, his hair mused.

He again told himself not to cry, but he ended up doing that anyways. He was utterly alone, and would have given anything to go back to the way things had been before. Perhaps it was better to have been a pawn, then a piece taken.

What was Long Feng going to do to him, and Bosco? Now that he wasn't King, what would happen? He was cold and hungry and a little wet. Was Long Feng just going to leave him down forever? He was the 52nd in a long line of Earth Kings. Was that line just going to end now? Would people notice or care that he was gone? Would his own guard care about him? Did anyone truly care about a 'spoiled child' like Long Feng called him?

Kuei felt like a complete fool. He eventually stopped crying, wiping at his eyes. The Dai Li that stood guard were silent, like statues; unmoved and uncaring for him and his predicament. Perhaps, none had _ever_ been loyal to him, save Bosco.

He shivered in the cold air, blowing a lock of rogue hair from his face, only to have it once again fall into place. He blew it again, making a bored game of it as he contemplated about how miserable his life had become.

It was a long while before the door to his cell opened, Kuei not looking up. He knew it was Long Feng; if only from the shiver that ran up his spine. The young King idly wondered how long he had been sitting there, blowing his hair out of his face. Luckily he still had his glasses on. He blew that stray lock of hair out his face, just barely turning his head a fraction of an inch.

"What are you going to do with me, Long Feng? Are you going to kill me?" he asked tremulously, staring at the hem of the other man's robes. He was cold and miserable, and it seemed that death at this point was better than the disgrace of living as a prisoner. Or perhaps he would be sent into exile. He had no survival skills. He was certain he would die out there – he had not been taught to fight, or gather food, or what not. He would laugh at that thought if this situation was not so dire.

Long Feng's steps measured as he paced behind the bowed Kuei. He was smirking, feeling such a victory over the man he once had promised undying allegiance to. He basked in the feeling of power. Now, Kuei would bow to him. The Grand Secretariat stopped his measure paced before Kuei, who looked up at him with concern.

"I'm not going to kill you. We're _friends _after all." Long Feng chose his words carefully. He still had a use for Kuei after all.

"Just because I betray my King does not mean I will betray my friend." Long Feng replied, playing on this young man's need for a friend and some reassurance. And it was very clear that said young man was rather confused, showing this with a frown on his face.

"What does that mean?" e asked, looking up at Long Feng. He didn't understand what Long Feng meant. Perhaps his advisor had a proposition for him, and all he had to do was agree.

"I'll give you another chance to play, Kuei." Feng said, not bothering with royal titles anymore, "But I have a different game in mind. One that will not harm you, but one that you... will find interesting." he smirked.

Kuei swallowed. Game? What kind of game? He didn't like the smug look in Feng's eyes.

"What... what are you going to do"' Kuei whispered, as he finally looked up at his captor. Did Feng really mean that they were still friends?

"We are going to play..." Feng returned, bending over so he could reach down and remove that stray lock of hair from Kuei's features. Slowly he looped it behind Kuei's ear, then casually let his finger trail along the edge of the man's ear, "An adult game."

Kuei shied away from the touch. Looking up at Feng with a confused albeit curious expression, he queried.

"An adult game?" He was confused by Long Feng's comment. Were they to have a drinking match? He had done so a couple of times with his harem of concubines. At the touch, Kuei blushed slightly, suddenly feeling a cold fear take residence in his chest.

"Come with me." Long Feng murmured silkily. As if hypnotized, Kuei rose to his feet. Dai Li surrounded them, and Kuei swallowed to himself nervously as they wound down several tunnels, before coming to a stone wall. Long Feng, with a flick of his hands, opened the wall, and moved aside, beckoning to Kuei in a almost mocking manner.

Katara had been banging on the wall, crying. She was in a robe too big for her, for it belonged to Long Feng. Behind her was a large and comfortable bed, and a few pieces of furniture. The Water Tribe girl jumped back as the wall parted, then made a mad dash for it only to be stopped by a few Dai Li.

"Katara!" Kuei cried out, smiling at seeing her alive. He would have hugged her if he was not held by Dai Li, for he had come to enjoy her company while she was staying at the Palace. "Are you okay?"

Long Feng entered the room, the Dai Li entering behind their leader They took their positions about the room after sealing the wall again, standing like statues. The Grand Secretariat glanced at the Earth King.

"She is now my concubine, and will be participating in our game."

Katara glanced at the two Earth Kingdom men, not missing how Kuei was held by the Dai li, and the disarray of his hair and robes. But she did not forget Long Feng's comment to the King, and glared at him.

"I am not your concubine!" she shot out, crossing her arms. This merely drew a smirk from Long Feng.

"Long Feng, please let her go. Whatever quarrel you have with me, please do not involve her in this." Kuei begged. His head was bowed as well, and Long Feng was actually surprised that he was humbling himself like this for a Water Tribe woman.

"Relax. I have not harmed her, and I have no intention to. Does she look hurt or abused to you? I shall not harm you either... if you behave yourself and be a good boy." he reached out again, his fingers tracing the edge of the King's jaw before going down to the neck that was exposed above the collar, causing Kuei to blush. All of this occurred under Katara's wide and curious eyes, and a pair of Dai Li went to her side, to gently restrain her arms for what would ensue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Under Lake Laogai**_

Chapter Three

I have several ideas for this story, including one based on a suggestion left by one of my readers. Would you like to read about Katara being taken by Dai Li? This would be done under Long Feng's supervision, as a reward for a handful of especially hardworking and loyal Dai Li – and Katara would have pleasure as well. He and the Earth King would also watch. What do you think of this idea, should I go with it?

--

Katara stared with wide eyes. Was Long Feng going to do to Kuei, what he had done to her? It seemed odd to her that he might want to enjoy the body of a man, for it had been readily apparent that he had appreciated the pleasures that her own body had unwillingly offered him.

The young Waterbender whimpered as the wall closed again, leaving the three of them with several Dai Li, and she swallowed nervously, twisting against the men that were holding her in a firm but gentle manner.

"How many people have you played this sick game with?" Katara demanded, thinking that he regularly brought people down here to 'play' with. The Joo Dee, perhaps? Was she to become a Joo Dee? That thought was repugnant to her, and her renewed struggles were ignored by her holders, who stared ahead impassively, their grip as firm as ever. It shocked her to see the young Earth King here, and she couldn't help but wonder if he would become a Dai Li. It would be a twist of cruel irony for the King of Ba Sing Se to become a brainwashed servant to the man who had served him for so many years.

Long Feng raised a brow at the only woman in the room. Kuei however frowned, glancing around confused.

"W-what game?" He looked to Long Feng, "What is this you have planned?" he asked, struggling slightly against the men holding him, though not as much as Katara was doing at that moment. Long Feng merely chuckled softly before looking down at Kuei. He then stamped his foot, causing a simple stone seat to spring from the rock, then gently shoved the King back so he was sitting down. Kuei was surprised but made little effort to resist, and stared up at Long Feng with wide eyes.

"What…?"

"Shush Kuei, and just enjoy the game." the older Earthbender returned, leaning down to ravage Kuei's mouth. The bespectacled young man's eyes went wide, and he made the mistake of gasping in surprise, allowing Long Feng's tongue to enter his mouth.

Kuei shuddered at this wholly new sensation. He had never been kissed so... deeply by any of his concubines. Surely Long Feng was not thinking of bedding him as he did a woman. In front of the Dai Li! In front of Katara! This wasn't right! And as Kuei struggled, the Dai Li secured his arms behind his back, restricting his movements effectively by binding his wrists together with their stone gloves.

For some odd reason, the Water Tribe woman was finding this fascinating, and stopped her struggles, standing there dumbly, her hair rumpled loose, as Long Feng had the King in a passionate liplock. The younger male was cute in his own way, a little dorky, but very sweet. He had always been kind and polite to her and her group, and had been eager to listen to her stories, peppering her with questions about life on the 'outside'.

"What are you going to do to him?" Katara asked tremulously as Long Feng broke the kiss. The recipient of the kiss was now blushing furiously, his glasses now crooked. The Waterbender and the King met eachother's gazes, blushing as Long Feng smirked down at both of them.

"Almost what I did to you, my lovely..." Long Feng returned, then with a bit of teasing in his voice, "I do hope you enjoy the show."

Long Feng turned his attention to the other man who was blushing, reaching up to remove Kuei's glasses. He gave them to a Dai Li, instructing him to set them aside with care before returning his attention to his prisoner, licking at Kuei's jaw and to his ear. The young male gasped softly, his body responding to the affection as Long Feng traveled downward to suck on his neck. He wanted to tell himself that what was happening, was not happening. He felt so... violated, and dirty for actually enjoying the attention of a man, and he struggled a bit. Blushing, his head bowed in shame, Kuei could not stop a tear from escaping to slide down his cheek as Long Feng started to unbutton his collar, undoing his Imperial robe bit by bit. Then Kuei noted that Katara was watching. He pleaded with her, wishing to hide his shame.

"Please do not look, Katara!" he begged plaintively. The blue-eyed girl wanted to honor his request – she honestly did, but it was hard to not watch this... strangely titillating display. But his pleas were so fervent, she managed to turn her head away.

But Long Feng was not to be deterred. Motioning to the Dai Li holding her, he nodded with approval as one of them turned her head back towards Kuei, and she whimpered softly as his chest became bare, stripped of his robes so he now wore just his pants and slippers.

Kuei was humiliated. He had had a few concubines undress him before, trained concubines who were masters in the art of pleasure, and he had enjoyed that. But he had no desire to be raped by Long Feng – even if the touches felt good, and the last thing he wanted was an audience!

Long Feng leaned in to nibble on Kuei's ear, then whispered something that Katara could not hear, but whatever was said made Kuei gasp, his eyes going wide with fear.

"If you do not give her a good show, Bosco will suffer." He nipped at Kuei's ear again, waiting until the man nodded and closed his eyes in submission. If one thing could be counted on, it was this young man's affection for his pet.

"As you wish." he whispered, turning his head away from Katara, as if that alone could hide his shame. He shivered as Long Feng's mouth worked down his body, alternating between nipping and licking, and when he got to one of Kuei's nipples; he took the nub in his mouth.

"Ah!" the King cried out, blushing furiously. As Long Feng worked on the small piece of flesh, Kuei gave out little whimpers, arching into the touch, to Long Feng's approval, and Katara's pleasure.

The Waterbender whimpered, feeling slightly aroused at this show, remembering how Long Feng had handled her own breasts, playing with and sucking on them. She squirmed slightly, feeling ashamed that she was actually feeling arousal at this show! The Dai Li loosened their grip slightly, as if knowing she needed wiggle room, but they remained attentive lest she make another bid to escape.

Long Feng ran his hands down Kuei's body, using his nails to lightly scratch the soft flesh beneath his hands. Kuei gasped, arching into the touch, shivering. The Grand Secretariat then attended to the King's other nipple, having to hold the squirming man down by the hips. After a moment of heating up Kuei's nipple, Long Feng pulled back, blowing cool air across the heated and damp flesh. The young man was now trembling visibly.

"You... are merciless." he whispered as he gazed up at Long Feng. Without his glasses, he was unable to read, but the older man's visage was clear to him. Long Feng merely smirked down at him deviously, one of his hands traveling down to squeeze the younger man's inner thigh.

**(there's lots of steamy action here that doesn't belong on FFN. by now, you should know the drill - go to my profile.)**

Kuei however stood up and the Dai Li made no move to stop him from doing so. He shivered as he collected himself, staying where he was, unsure of what to do. That and his hands were still bound behind him with the earth gauntlets.

"Kuei, come here." Feng beckoned with his hand. Kuei obeyed with no hesitation and stood by the side of the bed.

Katara lay on the bed, splayed out slightly, dozing just a little, basking in the glow of her pleasure. Being fucked while being licked, being molested while being eaten out... it was incredible. She should have felt like a whore at the moment, but right now all she felt was good. She let out a small, pleasured sigh as she squirmed around on the soft velvet, clearly enjoying herself. After several moments, she fixed her eye on Long Feng, and blushed a little.

"What are you going to do now? Do you have more in mind or can I rest now?" she murmured.

"Rest." the older Earthbender commented, sitting down on the edge of the bed. At a nod from Feng, the gauntlets came off Kuei and he was free to move his arms. Rubbing his wrists, the Earth King glanced at Katara then Long Feng. It was obvious Kuei was still uncertain over everything that had happened.

"What happens now?" he asked softly.

Katara whimpered as Long gently stroked the smooth plane of her stomach, and she shivered. She should hate Long Feng, but she did not. He had not once hit or hurt her, and the sex itself... while she had been forced the first time, it wasn't some brutal act of violence. She still wanted out of here, and to be back with the Avatar, but the situation didn't feel as dire as it had in the beginning.

She could not help but wiggle closer to her captor as he stroked her.

"What's going to happen... to him?" she murmured softly, knowing that Long Feng effectively held the real power in Bai Sing Se.

"He shall keep his crown... as long as he remains a obedient concubine." Long Feng grinned, missing the wide eyed look from the King and the blush that graced his features. However, he turned back to Kuei before pulling him onto the bed so that he could rest as well.

"And if Kuei is a good boy, I might let you play with him."

Kuei said nothing, allowing himself to relax slightly on the velvet, his cock throbbing afresh at the prospect of being with the Waterbender. He felt a little sad at how things had changed, yet he was becoming more accepting of the change.

"Now, get some sleep. I have things to do." Feng commented. Kissing Katara first, then Kuei, he rose to his feet.

"It's... strange to think of the Earth King as a concubine." Katara murmured curiously, causing the older male to chuckle softly. Kuei was still hard, and Long Feng had to be aware of that – yet he seemed to be purposely ignoring it. She trailed a finger along Long's stomach.

"And what about me?" she asked softly, blushing a little as Long Feng caressed her cheek.

"You're my concubine too, my lovely Waterbender." he teased with a small smirk. "But don't worry. You two are all I need. Now, relax."

"How can a man be a concubine?" Kuei asked softly, "I am not a woman."

"By keeping my bed warm." Feng returned with a smile. "Though I assure you both, you will both be taken well care of. Like I said, you can keep your crown, as long as you be a good boy. Will you?"

Kuei nodded shakily.

"Ye-yes. I'll be good."

"Good." Feng nodded. It gave Kuei comfort to know that he'd be kept safe, and still be King. When he had been sitting in his cell, he had imagined the worst, and his heart pounded at the possible fates that awaited him.

Feng smiled, straightening his robes and wiping the sweat from his brow as he glanced down at them casually.

"If you're cold, use the blanket. You'll need to stay here for a bit, but don't worry. Get some rest. And Kuei... you are not allowed to give yourself release. If you do, the Dai Li will report to me, and you will be... punished."

The hand that had been surreptitiously reaching for his own organ stilled, and Kuei swallowed. Not being allowed to orgasm on his own?

"You belong to me now, and so does this..." Long Feng reached down to give the Earth King a teasing stroke. Kuei whined and arched, looking up at his new master pleadingly, but the Grand Secretariat backed away, tucking his hands within his sleeves.

"Rest now." Feng stated calmly, turning around and heading for the door. A couple of Dai Li remained as the door closed behind him and the rest of the Dai Li, their gazes veiled as they stood at attention, watching the Earth King and the Waterbender.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Under Lake Laogai**_

Chapter 4

Avatar: the Last Airbender and its characters belong to Koneitzko and DiMartino, and I do not claim ownership, nor do I make profit off this tale. However, this story and plot belongs to me. As always, please enjoy and review.

The young Waterbender and the Earth King followed Long Feng along the corridors and down the stairs, retreating from the surface of the earth to see whatever the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se had planned. The older Earthbender had promised them something special – though whether this was for their benefit or not was debatable. With Long Feng, one could not always be sure of just what his words meant. The last week of their lives, now spent as concubines of Long Feng, had been interesting but pleasurable, the older Earthbender keeping true to his word and taking care of them, though he could be a rather... firm master at times.

Kuei was clad in a soft, simple robe of dark green, having already changed out of his Imperial robes and Crown after having retired from Court for the day. Katara was clad similarly in dark blue silk, and the pair was a comely sight to the man who had taken possession of them. Dai Li followed the trio, as silent as shadows, though far more tangible, as Katara and Kuei knew well enough.

Lamps cast a greenish glow on the procession as Long Feng stopped before a door. He opened it with a flick of his wrists and slid inside, his followers doing just the same. Katara and Kuei were feeling unsure of themselves, and if this new activity carried a poor portent for either of them. But if it did, did either of them really have any choice? Kuei was in no position to attempt to escape, not that he had been given any reason to. Katara had tried escape a couple of times, but she never got far for the Dai Li seemed to be everywhere.

Their wandering thoughts stilled as their attention riveted to the center of the room, where a single occupant was restrained, surrounded by several more Dai Li.

Katara's eyes widened in shock as she recognized Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, shackled by heavy bonds of metal that would not be destroyed by her destructive blue lightning. The chamber was large, almost like it was made for an audience, and Azula's head snapped up to glare at Long Feng as he entered, his hands neatly folded into his sleeves as he looked down at her calmly, a small and triumphant smirk on his face as he regarded her silently.

So this bitch thought she could take the Dai Li away from him? He had instructed the Dai Li to play along with her, and when she had tried to turn the tables on him, the men had turned the tables on her. Just as he had taught them how to. The Dai Li were loyal to him, and him only.

The Princess let out a long string of curses, trying to break free of her bonds as she glared up at him hotly, completely ignoring the Waterbender and the King of Ba Sing Se.

"My dear Princess." Long Feng stated coolly as he approached her. Behind Feng, Kuei kept Katara close, holding her hand protectively. The Dai Li made it clear that Katara and Kuei were to follow, and he hesitated only a second before following his advisor and now master.

Long Feng glanced Azula as she was shackled spreadeagled, a stone arch holding her aloft. He kept his hands folded in his sleeves, and looking at Katara and Kuei over his shoulder, he motioned with his head over to a spot a comfortable distance from the Princess.

"Over there, this show will be a long one." Long Feng stated calmly, his gaze cool and betraying none of his thoughts.

"Show?" Kuei asked, frowning, a cold chill running down his spine. He knew Long Feng could be cruel, but he was not certain how cruel the man could be. He didn't know whether to protest this, or just do as he was told. However, with Katara with them, he decided he could not risk her safety. With a nod, Kuei led Katara off to the side, though they could only go so far, as the Dai Li motioned for them to stop, a order that they quickly obeyed.

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked Long Feng tremulously, keeping her voice low and polite. She and Kuei were helpless against Long Feng, and as long as they behaved, they received nothing but pleasure – and playful punishments – from him. He had never abused them or given them reason to fear for their health or safety.

It was clear though, that he had something else in mind for Azula. The Princess was lovely, with a perfect and slender form that any man would delight in taking. However, Katara suspected that the young Firebender was not to receive the same treatment that she and Kuei had received in the past.

The Princess of the Fire Nation was painfully aware that something bad would happen. Not only were her limbs shackled, but her hands were encased in stone, each finger spread apart so that she could not try to explode the rock by forming lightning with two fingers, and she silently cursed these stone 'mittens' as she felt the eyes of the Dai Li on her person. Any kind of Bending was made impossible by the fact that she was spread-eagled, and Azula had never felt so helpless. She glared venomously at Katara and the King of Ba Sing Se, as if it were somehow their fault that she was bound like this. Why were they here, anyway?

Long Feng smiled, a cold smile that held only cruelty as he regarded the bound Princess.

"She deserves to be punished, my lovely Waterbender. After all, she threatened you, and the safety of Ba Sing Se. She deserves whatever happens to her."

"Long Feng…" Kuei murmured, frowning slightly, a worried look on his features. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just bit his lip and continued to hold Katara's hand. The older Earthbender glanced at him calmly for a moment before he turned back to Azula, resuming his cold smirk.

"Well, _Princess_... I can promise that this will not be enjoyable..." He gave a nod, and suddenly the stone gauntlets of several Dai Li flew off their hands and gripped her clothing, before simultaneously returning to their owners with the loud ripping of fabric, leaving Azula bare with just a few tatters around her arms and legs. "At least, not for you." he added snidely.

Katara was the braver of Long Feng's two concubines, and she took a step forward. Even though this was Azula, she didn't enjoy seeing someone suffer, and wasn't any sort of sadist who got off on watching torture.

"Why not hold her for ransom, and use her as a bargaining chip for the Fire Lord?" she asked softly, hoping he wouldn't be angry. He merely smiled back at her calmly. He had indeed had that in mind, but what was to say that he couldn't have fun with the spoiled bitch in the meanwhile?

"Do... do I really have to watch the show?" she added tentatively.

"Yes, you do. Rest assured, you have nothing to be concerned about." There was something secretive in Long Feng's eyes, as if he was thinking of something to do later on. For now however, he had other plans. He turned away from Katara, loving the fact that the Waterbender was confident and comfortable enough around him now to ask questions.

Making a quick movement with his hands, a stone rose like a small wall, forcing the Fire Princess to bend over it once her shackles had been disconnected from the stone arch. Another hand movement sent the stone arch crumbling back into the earth, so nothing would obstruct the view of Azula's punishment. The leader of the Dai Li then placed his hands in his sleeves, looking prim and regal as he circled around the bent-over young woman as she struggled against her bonds, her shackles now connected to the slab she was folded over.

As he passed her front, she glared at him venomously, a expression that her servants dreaded with rather good reason, but this man merely smirked at! When he halted his steps as he faced her rear end, she continued to glare over her shoulder, refusing to lose any dignity that she could hold onto.

The Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se looked down at her pale rear end as she wiggled around slightly. Her pussy was also now in full view, a sight that would have aroused even the most stolid male. However, Long Feng's pale green eyes held no desire or lust for the pale young flesh that was exposed to him. Soon, that flesh would be a much darker color...

He had no doubt that Azula had never been hit before. She was nothing but a spoiled little cunt, used to having her own way.

Stone was Bended out of the ground to form seats, and into these seats Katara and Kuei were gently pushed down, Dai Li at guard, not that either of them would try to escape. The agents were always gentle with their master's two prisoners, and by now, Katara and Kuei knew better than to argue or fight when the Dai Li were directed to 'handle' them. One of the agents even gave Katara's hair a gentle stroke as she made herself comfortable on the seat.

The Dai Li nearest Long Feng had all the things he needed to discipline the Princess – a paddle, a cane, a whip, lubrication, and the like, in a package in his hands. His expression did not reveal the contents of the bundle as he stood at attention. The Grand Secretariat calmly lifted the cloth that covered the bundle and slid his hand inside, quickly finding what he needed. This was going to be rather... fun.

Long Feng picked up the paddle, pacing around Azula, lightly smacking the paddle against his free hand at every few steps as he walked around her. The paddle was mean-looking, with holes drilled along its face. He would take his time to do it right. If he whipped her ass too much at once, the hits would blend together, so he would have to time them, giving her the added torture to absorb each hit and let it sink in, so to speak.

Kuei stared with wide eyes, blushing a bit, and he reached over to take Katara's hand again. He looked at her, and she at him. It was obvious he was scared, not for himself, but at what they would perhaps be witnessing. Still he held her hand, and she gave him an encouraging smile. Both of them had been spanked a couple of times before, lightly and bare-handed by Long Feng. Paddles and other implements of pain had never come into play, and for that the pair was very grateful as they watched their master circle the Princess. Katara gave her companion's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kuei had his head turned forward by a Dai Li just in time to see the paddle come in contact with Azula's ass. He jumped at the sound of flesh being smacked by wood, and the whistling sound that the paddle made during its descent was now firmly imprinted into his memory.

Azula had been shown the paddle as Long Feng had circled around, so she knew what he planned to do. Yet, it didn't prepare her for the impact of the paddle making contact with her pale flesh. She had never been spanked. If she had ever performed poorly in her lessons, which was rarely, the whipping boy had been hit, not her, since it was illegal to strike the royal flesh. Sometimes she had answered a question incorrectly, just to watch him be smacked.

Never had she imagined that she might ever be the one to be smacked.

"Just think... that's not you. Thank the spirits for that." Katara whispered to the shivering King, her voice low but audible as they both looked forward.

"More grateful that it is not you." Kuei returned with a smile as he quickly glanced over at her. He adored Katara, and would do anything to defend her. He would have continued to look at Katara, but one of the Dai Li gently turned his head to watch the show. He didn't fight, even turning his head the rest of the way.

The young monarch winced as Azula was smacked again, the woman gritting her teeth in a grimace to keep from screaming. Still, Long Feng was pacing the floor casually, and sometimes he would not even pause as he sent the paddle whistling down to make harsh contact with her bottom.

Already Azula's ass was turning a dark and angry red, and Long Feng smirked. He glanced at his concubines. Kuei was holding Katara's hand, and he looked so docile like that, his head slightly bowed, and looking off at the floor, away from the violent scene that was being played out, jumping at the sound of the paddle as it landed on the Princess' rear end in a particularly vicious blow.

Both concubines kept their heads obediently forward, knowing that the Dai Li would 'correct' them if they tried to look away. Katara wasn't as much bothered as Kuei was, being the more spirited of the two, and she took a small amount of pleasure in seeing Azula being smacked and the small noises she made to keep herself from screaming every time she was hit by the paddle. Her ass was red now, and she could not help but wonder what the Fire Lord would think if he saw his daughter like this.

She kept a gentle and reassuring grip on Kuei's hand. It was clear that Kuei adored her and didn't wish to see her hurt, though Long Feng had never done so. Even so, it touched her heart to know this. Kuei might not be the best King since Long Feng had always held much of the power, but he was a sweet and kind man. Thank goodness Long Feng had not seen fit to abuse him either.

Azula was just glad that Long Feng could not see the blush of her shame on her cheeks, which rivaled the one on her ass. She was normally so cool and collected, but this... she had never felt so helpless in her life. Doubtless Long Feng would be seeing her blush soon enough, he was bound to circle around again.

"I command you to stop right now!" Azula snapped, sounding imperious even given her circumstances and compromising position. Why couldn't Mai or Ty Lee be in her place instead?

"Command me?" Long Feng chuckled, giving another hard whack to her ass. He smirked, then commented, "Very well then, my _Princess_." His tone bore ill portent, and Azula did not miss the way he had placed such a unpleasant emphasis on her title.

**(this part of the chapter has been edited out because it's too hot for FFN standards. To see the uncut chapter, follow the link in my profile**

"I find the Princess' whining to be a bore. But you two are never boring. Come, let us retire for the night, and bask in one another's pleasures." he stated smoothly.

"NO! You can't leave me down here!" Azula cried out, her eyes wide at the thought of being left with the Dai Li. They obeyed only Long Feng, and were the only people who were not afraid of her or were swayed by her slick words of persuasion, or threats. He stared down at her coldly as she dropped her head, her cheeks wet with tears. Katara regarded the defeated and humiliated Princess silently.

"If I may say something to her, my lord." Katara murmured. Long Feng nodded and she took a step forward.

"You're a spoiled, ungrateful bitch who deserves what she just got. I saw what you did to your uncle back there, and that was nasty of you. You don't deserve any mercy, and I hope that this experience teaches you a good lesson!" she stated boldly before spitting squarely in the Princess' face. The raven-haired girl did not bother to cry out in indignation and let her head continue hanging down.

Kuei had been startled by her outburst, staring at her with wide eyes. He had never seen her so angry before. Still, he dared not comment. He felt pity that Azula was to suffer, but knew that she deserved it for the pain she had caused others. Long Feng smirked, pulling Katara along.

"Come my dear, do not degrade yourself by speaking with her."

He turned to Kuei, who had yet to tie his robes closed, the gentle man still staring at Katara in surprise. He finally gave a smile.

"I hope I never get on your bad side." he commented to the lovely Waterbender. Katara smiled gently and shook her head, as she reached out to close Kuei's robe in a loving gesture, that spoke clearly for her affection for him. Long Feng observed this without a word. Though Kuei was not allowed to touch Katara without his permission, the two were still allowed to be friends, for it also helped them to be more open about sharing their pleasures with him and one another. Kuei blushed a little and smiled as his robe was tied shut. Katara was also a warm, motherly person. To the Earth King, who never knew his own mother, Katara acted as a excellent surrogate, and Long Feng approved of Katara's nurturing tendencies.

Long Feng glanced over at the Dai Li, nodding to two of them. Quickly, they left the chamber, returning with the two girls that Katara recognized as Azula's friends. These two girls were led to the seats and pushed down, earth coming up to bind their hands and feet, the Dai Li stepping back. Apparently, Azula's humiliation was to continue as she was further violated by the Dai Li in front of her friends.

"Do as you please, but allow her some rest, for her punishment is not over. Fuck her ass if you want, but not overly so – a dead or severely damaged Princess is no good to me." he said with a small smirk, making Azula feel as if she was no more than a object to be used – something that she had done so many times to her servants and other people, including Mai and Ty Lee.

Karma had come to bite her in the ass – literally and figuratively

As Long Feng left with his two concubines, Azula's screams could be heard clearly echoing from the cell. Long Feng didn't even glance back, he had an arm about Kuei's waist and the other about Katara's waist. He held them close, and knew he would never be cruel to them. He cared about them, in his own way, and smiled down at them faintly as they made their way down the halls.

Azula felt her head jerked up by a good handful of hair. To her horror, she saw Mai and Ty Lee staring back at her, eyes wide with shock. Both of them were heavily bound by earth, though it didn't seem that they were to suffer the same as she did. Her cheeks were red with shame. It was one thing to have the Dai Li see her so bound and helpless. But these two girls were the closest thing she had to friends, and she knew that they would never look at her the same way. Ty Lee seemed about to say something before she bit her lip and looked down.

Azula let out a low groan as she felt the large dildo in her rectum be jiggled around, sending fresh frissions of pain through her body, feeling the eyes of all the Dai Li on her. It was going to be a long night, indeed...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Under Lake Laogai**_

Chapter 5

Avatar: the Last Airbender and its characters belong to Koneitzko and DiMartino, and I do not claim ownership, nor do I make profit off this tale. However, this story and plot belongs to me. Since so many people enjoyed this story and wanted to see an Dai Li orgy scene, I have decided to add that to this story. As always, please enjoy and review, and thank you in advance for reviewing! :D

The Waterbender was a comely sight as she strode through the halls of the Palace – how strange to think of the Palace of Ba Sing Se as her new home – and the Dai Li were silent but respectful as they regarded her from their sentry posts. She was clad in a robe of black silk edged with gold, her hair pulled back in a bun with a couple of flowers decorating it as well as gold decorating her ears, so that she looked like a Ba Sing Se noblewoman.

She was admitted to the King's – well, now Long Feng's – bedchamber, seeing the Grand Secretariat in a plush chair near the window, seemingly in meditation. Kuei was nowhere to be seen. Without even opening his eyes, Long Feng spoke.

"Good evening. I trust you have enjoyed your exploration of the Palace."

"It's so big... and I didn't think anything could be more impressive than your underground caverns!" Katara replied. The architecture overwhelmed her, and when she had seen the throne with the great carved badger-mole, she had been unable to speak for a moment. But it wasn't until a few days ago that she had been given leave to explore wherever she wished, a Dai Li always shadowing her. And nobody could see the whole palace in a day, however swift their step.

"So your new home suits you?" he asked, opening his eyes. She paused. She had been his concubine for nearly a month, and could hardly complain about the way she had been treated, especially after she had seen how cruel he could be when she had viewed his torture of the Fire Nation Princess – still the unfortunate prisoner of the Dai Li. And she missed her friends, and wondered where and how Aang was.

"Ahh. You still think of your old life." he murmured. She looked down at the lush green carpet, saying nothing.

"Well?" he pressed. She looked back up at him, fixing upon his face with a steady gaze.

"Do you expect me to simply forget my family, or the War?" she asked. Her tone was even.

"Well, I could simply brainwash you to forget, but then, you wouldn't be the spirited and defiant Waterbender I've come to cherish so much."

"I'm glad you're not going to do that." she replied frankly. She had learned in her dealings with Long Feng that he required the truth of others – ironic for a man who dealt with lies and subterfuge – and as long as she remained respectful of him, she needn't fear punishment for expressing her opinion.

"I can assure you that your family is unharmed and well. They have tried to search for you -"

"Let me see them. Please." she blurted out before she could stop herself, realizing that she had just interrupted him. He stared at her silently for several moments.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off..."

"I suppose it's only natural that you miss them. And trust me, I hate the war as much as you do. But that's what I am here for – to keep Ba Sing Se safe."

A long time ago, she would have laughed at that and called him a liar. But after nearly a month, seeing some of the inner workings of Long Feng's organization and asking the Grand Secretariat questions, she understood – at least, part of her did – his strategy and motives.

"The rest of the world needs to be safe too." she replied, emboldened by the fact that he didn't seem angry, though looks could indeed be deceptive, and he had what anyone would call an excellent poker face.

"I can't argue with that. But that's what the Avatar is here for. I – or Kuei, really – has volunteered the help of the Earth Army. Your friends have been promised the help they need."

She stared at him, her mouth slightly agape. Kuei had told her nothing!

"Kuei was commanded to tell you nothing. It is I who decides the appropriate time to reveal information."

"Mmm." All the Waterbender could do was nod.

"Rest assured, I have everything well under control. Ba Sing Se is the greatest city in the world, and the Fire Lord would not risk losing his only heir." No need to mention the disgraced Prince. Katara couldn't help but wonder where he was, what he was doing, and what about his poor uncle, the one that the Princess had tried to kill.

"After what I've seen, I can't doubt that. You know everything, don't you?" Her tone was slightly dry.

"I have eyes everywhere. Come here."

Without hesitation, she obeyed his command and found herself in front of him, within his reach. His hand reached up, resting on her side as he looked up at her.

"Surely you're not so unhappy here that you're desperate to go back to your family?"

"I... I miss my family very much, and you did bring me here against my will." she reminded him gently, and he nodded slightly. "But... yes. You have been a good master."

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, sounding slightly disappointed. She blushed a little as he tugged her closer. "All I am is a master? Not someone you'd welcome into your company if you had a choice?"

"Oh no... I didn't mean it like that." She blushed even deeper. "But what am I to you? I am not a bride that was courted before she was taken. I am not a queen despite the fact that the Earth King obeys me. I am your concubine, your toy. My life, security, and comfort are in your hands." She looked away as she said this, her gaze fixed on the window and the starry night she saw. Every attempt she had made to escape was always swiftly cut short by the Dai Li that were everywhere.

"Tut tut, my dear. A toy? Surely you know better than that. Azula is a toy. You are a treasure. Mm. Sit in my lap."

His lap was strong and warm, and an arm hooked around her waist.

"Have I ever been cruel to you?" he whispered into her ear. She thought of Azula, and held back a shudder.

"Never." she murmured, the Princess' situation making her fully aware of how kind Long Feng could be. Yes, he was firm at times, but had never actually harmed Katara or Kuei. And Long Feng had given his assurance – several times – that they were not to share Azula's fate.

"And do you enjoy my attentions?" he asked. She wanted to say no. Her mind screamed it. But she found herself growing warm between her legs. For the last week she had been incapacitated in a sense of speaking – it had been her monthly cycle. After nearly three weeks of seemingly non-stop sessions with Long Feng – sometimes with Kuei as well – she had been granted temporary reprieve from the Grand Secretariat's attentions. Sometimes Long Feng would have her relax and watch while he had a session with Kuei, or he might instruct her to tease the monarch or even 'discipline' him, but she hadn't been asked to do anything else except succumb to some fondling or kissing of her breasts.

"Your silence is rather telling." Long Feng stated smoothly as a hand slid up to cup her right breast. An almost inaudible and brief whimper made its way from between her lips as he gave a gentle squeeze.

"It has been a week." He nibbled along her ear. "Hmm?"

She nodded, her eyelids fluttering as she felt his tongue dart along her earlobe.

"Yes what?" Her breast was now being massaged.

"Yes... I am ready for your attentions."

"Lift your robes to your waist and put yourself across my lap."

She stood up again, and he watched her, his expression unreadable. The black silk lifted, revealing her feet bound in pretty little black slippers. Higher the hem went, revealing white silk bloomers, and then a couple of inches of mocha-colored skin before she stopped, her grip steady as she eyed him. He smirked slightly and nodded. As she moved forward, he loosened the drawstring on her underwear, letting the soft material slide down her legs before she bent over onto his lap. He slid her head into the crook of his arm, running his fingers along her hair, idly fingering the flowers that the Joo Dee had placed in her hair.

**the rest of this chapter/story can be found in the link in my profile. Enjoy!**


End file.
